prophecyofthestarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Allegiances Birth
DawnClan Leader Cherrystar-pink-orange she-cat Apprentice, Acornpaw Deputy Goldentail-golden and white tom with a dark ginger tail Apprentice, Brindlepaw Medicine Cat Rivertail-blue-gray tom Apprentice, Berrypaw Warriors Racoontail-battle-scarred, elderly pale tom with a tabby tail Apprentice, Spottedpaw Snowbounce-energetic white she-cat Apprentice, Longpaw Ebonystorm-black and brown she-cat Apprentice, Blossompaw Lemonsong-pale ginger she-cat Dewmask-silver tom with a gray face Apprentice, Runningpaw Nighttail-ginger tom with a black tail Whitemuzzle-gray tom with a white muzzle Apprentice, Antpaw Milkthorn-brown and white tom Apprentice, Brightpaw Sandshine-cream and golden she-cat Scorchfrost-black and white tom Sandstripe-pale ginger tabby tom Apprentice, Brownpaw Russetfrost-dark ginger tabby tom with unusual white stripes Brackenflower-long-haired pale ginger she-cat Froststripe-dark ginger tabby she-cat with unusual white stripes Flameclaw-pale ginger tom with blue eyes Firepelt-bright ginger tom Cloudfur-white tom Spiderfoot-long-legged black tom Berrytail-cream-colored tom Blueclaw-blue-gray she-cat Runningpelt-swift tabby tom Apprentice, Dustpaw Goldtail-pretty pale ginger she-cat Littlecloud-very small fluffy tabby tom Deadface-black tom with a horribly scarred face Leopardfur-spotted-and-tabby golden she-cat Blackface-white tom with a black face Apprentice, Brokenpaw Brokenjaw-longhaired dark brown tabby tom with a twisted jaw Dustclaw-dark brown tabby tom Tigertail-big dark brown tabby tom Sparrowtail-big dark brown tabby tom Poisonscar-russet tom Brackenclaw-brown tabby she-cat Cherrypelt-ginger she-cat Hawkpelt-brown tom Icewhisper-pure white she-cat Apprentice, Stormpaw Rosepool-dark brown tabby she-cat Shadownight-black she-cat Sparrowfeather-mottled brown and gray tom Apprentices Berrypaw-longhaired pale tom with soft fur Spottedpaw-white and black she-cat Longpaw-longhaired pale ginger she-cat with large ears Acornpaw-light brown tabby tom Antpaw-light brown tabby tom with black flecks on his muzzle Brindlepaw-pale gray tabby she-cat Blossompaw-tortoiseshell she-cat with brown wing-like patches Brightpaw-black tom with golden underbelly Brownpaw-brown dapple-coated tom Poppypaw-tortoiseshell she-cat Dustpaw-dark brown tabby tom Runningpaw-swift small tabby and white she-cat Brokenpaw-scarred dark brown tabby tom with an extremely small paw, formerly of EclipseClan Stormpaw-large brown tom Queens Tigerlily-pale ginger coat Kits, Smallkit and Wingkit Thrushnose-pale coat with a white nose Kits, Amberkit, Brightkit, and Tawnykit Shadefrost-beautiful black, brown, white coat Kits, Gingerkit and Palekit Skyheart-gray tabby she-cat Kit, Leafkit 'Elders' Bumblebee-pale ginger tabby tom with black stripes Birchberry-golden brown tabby tom Dapplepelt-once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat 'Kits' Smallkit-small gray and pale gray tom Wingkit-pale tabby tom Amberkit-red-brown and golden she-cat Brightkit-pale ginger and ginger she-cat Tawnykit-pale ginger she-cat Gingerkit-dark ginger,black, and white she-cat Palekit-white tom with pale paws Leafkit-russet-colored she-cat EclipseClan 'Leader' Willowstar-beautiful silver she-cat Apprentice, Wingpaw 'Deputy' Thrushrose-rose-colored tabby she-cat Apprentice, Loudpaw 'Medicine Cat' Muddust-brown and pale tom Apprentice, Bluepaw 'Warriors' Spottedheart-blind tortoiseshell she-cat Cloudear-gray and white tom with fluffy white eartips Apprentice, Lilypaw Flamefoot-ginger tom Dovethroat-ginger she-cat with a splash of pale gray on her chest Apprentice, Sandpaw Blackflight-black tom Blueberry-fluffy blue-gray tom Thistlepelt-tabby and white she-cat Brightfire-bright ginger tom Palestorm-pale ginger tom Apprentice, Whitepaw Bramblefang-brown tabby tom Brackenpelt-golden tabby tom Whitetail-white she-cat Hazelnose-gray and white she-cat Lionclaw-golden tabby tom Tigerfang-big dark brown tabby tom Willowfur-very pale gray she-cat Speckletail-pretty pale tabby she-cat Morningflower-small pretty tabby she-cat Nightfoot-small white tom with huge jet-black paws Toadwing-dark brown tom Blackstorm-black tom Galestorm-small pale gray tabby tom Leopardsand-spotted ginger tabby she-cat Apprentice, Nightpaw Mudsnow-dark brown tabby tom with white splotches Mudtail-big dark brown tabby tom Nightshade-dark gray tom Raintalon-blue-gray she-cat with a scarred muzzle 'Apprentices' Lilypaw-ginger tabby she-cat Sandpaw-pale ginger she-cat Wingpaw-dark gray she-cat with fluffy tufts of pale fur Swiftpaw-black and white tom Whitepaw-white she-cat Loudpaw-blue-gray tabby tom Bluepaw-bluish-silver she-cat, medicine cat apprentice Nightpaw-white and black tom Queens Branchwing-brown and pale ginger she-cat Kits, Lightkit, Goldenkit, and Honeykit 'Elders' Nightfur-black tom 'Kits' Lightkit-light brown and pale she-cat Goldenkit-brown and ginger tom Honeykit-cute red-brown and golden she-cat MidnightClan 'Leader' Shadestar-white tom with gray ears Apprentice, Hollypaw 'Deputy' Appleleaf-tortoiseshell and white she-cat Apprentice, Blackpaw 'Medicine Cat' Whitewater-white she-cat with a blue-gray paw 'Warriors' Yellowstorm-elderly dark gray she-cat with brilliant yellow eyes Pinebreeze-tortoiseshell and white tom Adderfoot-ginger tabby she-cat Bluecloud-fluffy blue-gray tom Racoontail-light brown tabby tom Willowspots-black she-cat with silver spots Apprentice, Rainpaw Embercloud-ginger tom Thrushhawk-brown tabby tom with cream patches Apprentice, Ripplepaw Vixenclaw-dark ginger tom Brackenclaw-brown tabby she-cat Leafstripe-light brown tabby she-cat Sorrelwing-tortoiseshell and white she-cat Birchclaw-brown tabby tom Mousefeather-small gray and white tom Mouseheart-small brown she-cat Halfears-big dark brown tabby tom with nicked ears Cindernose-thin gray tom Darkpoppy-pretty black she-cat Mudear-mottled dark brown tom Tornwhisker-tabby tom Morningfur-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat Silverstream-pretty slender silver tabby she-cat Moonclaw-pretty slender silver tabby she-cat Apprentices Ripplepaw-brown tabby tom with soft fur going in all directions Rainpaw-blue-gray tabby tom Darkpaw-very dark gray tabby tom Hollypaw-black she-cat Cinderpaw-dark gray she-cat Blackpaw-smoky black tom Queens None 'Elders' None MoonClan 'Leader' Shiningstar-longhaired pale gray she-cat with silver legs Apprentice, Honeypaw Deputy Reedshade-black tom Apprentice, Cedarpaw SunClan 'Leader' Goldenstar-fluffy bright ginger tabby tom 'Deputy' Grayflame-gray tom with large ginger splotches 'Medicine Cat' Branchstep-red-brown she-cat Apprentice, Whisperbreeze 'Warriors' Frosttail-white she-cat Sageflower-silver tabby she-cat Brightfur-white and ginger she-cat Apprentices Queens 'Elders' Ashtail-thin gray tom TwilightClan Leader Crowstar-black tom Deputy Sandpelt-pale ginger tabby she-cat Medicine Cat Morningear-pretty pale ginger she-cat Apprentice, Leopardpaw Warriors Grayfang-gray tabby tom Ashpelt-gray tom with gray splotches Berrythroat-light brown she-cat with a pale neck Boulderfur-dark gray she-cat Fallingleaf-skinny, sleek ginger and white tom Stonesong-hefty, strong dark gray tabby tom Smokeleg-black tom Firesong-bright ginger and white she-cat Ivyfall-longhaired black, tortoiseshell, and white she-cat Shadowleaf-slender orange tabby she-cat with white paws Dust-ice-brown tabby tom with a white underbelly Poppyclaw-dark red tom Apprentice, Maplepaw Mossfire-tortoiseshell she-cat Stonedrop-black tom with gray paws Willowheart-dark brown tabby tom Runningleap-light brown tom Brindleflower-pretty tabby she-cat Ashflower-pretty gray she-cat Apprentices Leopardpaw-golden she-cat, apprentice of the medicine cat Maplepaw-light brown tabby she-cat Queens Leafcloud-brown and white she-cat Kits, Dovekit, Tawnykit, Hawkkit Greengaze-very pale gray she-cat with a tabby head and brilliant, lovely green eyes Kits, Cloudkit, Cinderkit Elders none Kits Dovekit-pale gray she-cat Tawnykit-light brown she-cat Hawkkit-brown she-cat Cloudkit-black and white tom Cinderkit-pale gray tabby she-cat Category:Allegiances Category:Birth Category:Fanfiction Category:Allegiances